


The Yu'shaa Jedi

by SWAG_77



Series: Star Wars: Force Tantra [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: New Jedi Order Era - All Media Types
Genre: AU, F/M, Jedi, New Jedi Order, Porn With Plot, Sex, Smut, Yuuzhan Vong - Freeform, adult, losing virginity, post-NJO
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 01:48:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6218809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SWAG_77/pseuds/SWAG_77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ganner Rhysode is called "The Ganner" or "Khattazz Yun'Israpril" by the Yuuzhan Vong a legend that is the sentinel to the entrance of their spiritual heaven. He defeated a batallion of warriors by becoming "one in the Force". He was said to die. But he was resurrected and became the master to the scion of a Jedi Master. He did not plan to fall in love with her.</p><p>Osun'oya Windu is the daughter of Auset Lah, a Korrunai padawan expelled Jedi saved by the Yuuzhan Vong, and Mace Windu.</p><p>Two Jedi, one master and one padawan fall in love at first sight and find solace in one another passionately. How will they reconcile their promises to the Jedi, the Jedi Codes, ethics, families and faith. There is the promise to find salvation for an entire people. Strength in a fledgling New Jedi Order. Promise to a family to honor both cultures and the knowledge of faith to respect the two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Yu'shaa Jedi

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Yu'shaa Jedi - Zhaelor Txiin](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/181012) by Star Wars Actors Guild 77 (ISCA). 



> This story was originally published in 2011. This story is a revision. It is part of a larger story: Rising Force, Rebellious Seed Fan Fiction by SWAG77 ISCA. It is a switch, a second daughter of Auset Lah, a former padawan Jedi lost by the Order because she was expelled due to botched situation. Long story short, since, she's Korunnai, she know Mace Windu and they get together and have a daughter, Osun'oya Windu. Osunoya grows slowly into the New Jedi Order and after the Yuuzhan Vong War. She was a part of re-acclimating the Yuuzhan Vong on Zonama Sekot. In order to her to learn more about how to be a Jedi she goes to the Jedi Praxeum and meets Grandmaster Luke Skywalker who places her under the tutelage of Jedi Master Ganner Rhysode who was resurrected from becoming one with the Force after Executor Nom Anor had his warriors battle him. But, Rhysode and Osun'oya had sparks fly and violate the Jedi Code. However, he dumps her and she misses him.
> 
> Like this? Support us: bit.ly/Geekalien77

The Sekotean born Yuuzhan Vong Living Starfighter, yorik-et repair-operations were complete by Osun’oya Windu. The yorik-et awakened from its surgery as she fed a slurry of zooplankton and diatoms. She scrubs the pustules from the infection, which was the reason for the surgery. Hydration protocols were started intravenously, and coverage with venogel healing cream. She has a long day of hard work surgical work and it was exhausting. She smells herself as her face grimaces of her reek and sweat. She starts to remove her laboratory jacket as she walks toward the outdoor refresher grashal. She needs it, and she deserves it. Solace from the day’s Yuuzhan Vong biotechnological surgical emergency – the starships getting sick from a rare infection.

She turns back watching the yorik-et eating and shaking its head when her thoughts drift to him. He was Khattazz Al'Yun'Israphil according to the La'okio Yuuzhan Vong Warrior Caste and she can sense his presence through the Force. They had a rash of villip communications sent to her about his resurrection. She gasps when his presence was stronger. The Jedi, the one the Yuuzhan Vong called “The Ganner”. His real name was Ganner Rhysode and he was her Jedi Master. Osun’oya Windu was his padawan and he fell in love with her, and they had a heavy sexual affair. It was an ethical violation of the Jedi code. But it was a spark that ignited their passions.

"How did I come under his tutelage?" She senses his strong presence like the wind bristles the leaves of the tree leaves. "Grandmaster Luke was unwise to assign us together?"

She shrugs as she removes her top and steps out her pants. She peels her underwebs as they make a crinkle from dying. She waves her hand in front of the aqua lava spigot as a waterfall of warm water falls on her back as her skin dimples. Her eyes close to sense her balance from left foot to right foot. 

 

She holds the lava rock shelving as she douses her hair with warm water and it felt good as memories of her mother’s memorial pervades her mind on the planet Sembla. 

When Osun'oya's mother died on the planet, Sembla, Master Rhysode came to support her. Strange because it was after the Yuuzhan Vong war, and her mother sided with the Yuuzhan Vong, whereas, he oppose them with the New Republic. But, Osun'oya was his padawan and he insited on his support to attend. It was not so much on his insistence, rather it was what happened on the shore of the false biot formed ocean.

"I know this is hard for you as it is for me, but I thank you for allowing me as a part of this repast,” he said softly.

She could only nod at her loss as she toys with the diatomaceous sand.

"I was in the war. I defended myself against thousands of your…warriors."

She presses her lips with slowed breathing. She searches for his meaning as the loss of her mother comes to her realization. She looks deep into his eyes, wantonly and mouths one word. "Why?”

His eyes met hers and he gently touched her hand sending shivers up her spine and she knows in him. Was it meant to be in the Force? She felt his strong hand reach around and caress her neck only to meet up with a soft kiss in her lips. As if butterflies quiver in her stomach to the thrill of his sweet taste, her mind reels about the ecstasy.

 

Time zooms her back into the present, feeling the warm water bead upon her back as it snakes down her legs and entwines around her nipples. Time slows as she calms and relaxes by closing her eyes again to savor the sensation of his presence. Her back hairs raise in a sting as she felt his presence enter into the refresher grashal with her. His naked and muscular stacked body greets her from her back as his hands slid over her buttocks and over her thighs. She finds his hands move across the front of her pelvis toward her erect breasts as he cups them gently in his hands kissing the nape of her neck.

"I am here, your guardian, Yun'Israphil...The Ganner," an echoed whisper in her mind’s eye.

His lips glide across her shoulders and spiral up to her chin as water splashes between them. She feels the hardness rise on her inner thigh while she inhales to receive him. He knows her naivete of their illicit acts until he murmurs. "I know. We will take this slowly."

Through the Force he turns and lifts her to face him as her awed eyes greet his. Her giddy rush wells and her eyes glow ready to accept the gift of pleasure. She fidgets to find her grounding. Her eyes dart side to side to some assurances of the feeling. Through the Force again he releases a calm to soothe her apprehension. He hand palms her face as he telepathically Force bond with her about his desires. When he breathes deeply, her breath follows with similar depth. Once they feel one another in the Force, she responsive to his desires to lean back as his lips clasp onto her, when he stops in shock as his voice cracks. “This is your first experience?”

Her hands hold his stubbly bearded sandy blond cheeks, while her arms wrap around his neck. She kisses confidently as her gaze into his tells him she desires his touch. Gently, she lifts her thigh and wrap around his body to bring his body closer. He holds himself to carefully enter her temple for his offering. Without much sound, she her insides grip him as he thrusts. She must endure this trial of pain as she is tight and he is engorged. She claws his strong shoulders as his biceps flex from each movements. It is a new sensation for her and each passionate sensation was heightened through the Force. Her thoughts swirl within her mind of the IZAI or promises she made to her Domain or family. But his careful gaze reassures her to trust him and that she was safe with him. He had control to not seed her at this time. 

Then her tightness gave way and he burrowed deeper to the entrance of her gates near her cervix.

Once he was there, his member oscillated along key shatterpoints or erogenous zones near her cervix, which cause her to jolt onto him several times as he probes deeper. She could only manage a guttural vocalization that emanated from her abdomen as she felt the pressure of his entire body thrust inside her. 

He smiles pleased and diminutive states. "True love, keep your eyes on me... Please...I must have it."

The newness of the pain was not a broken promise as her squinted eyes relax and capture his gaze. The newness of this pain feels like a commencement with her trust absorbing his passion as he grinds inside her. "I promise, I will never hurt you."

Then he shifted the weight of his hips as they laid down together and slowly paced himself, so that she could accept him more. "Breathe for me..."

Her deep breath follows his command as the Yun'Israphil dances inside her in like a beautiful ballet with several pointes. The pain subsides no longer a girl. His body movements grind harder and deeper for a long time and she felt...absolutely...at--

 

She jumps from her daydream in the refresher grashal into her present only to discover she was alone. Whatever happened was a delusion. Sadly, she could keep her IZAI to her family. For what she thought happened was a mere erotic fantasy. She must rid her mind of it because she chose to be a Yuuzhan Vong Jedi, though she was human. She was believed to be the Yu’shaa Jedi to the Yuuzhan Vong on the planet, Zonama Sekot, and she had to relinquish sensual fan fiction because it was the way of the life she had chosen.

She mumbled quietly. "But I am a sentient being with desires that are a part of life."

She turned off the lava spigot waterfall with one word. "Veka."

The iris-door opens, and except for her personal affects, her grashal or quarters were devoid of any presence she sensed through the Force. 

Except a necklace that Yun’Israphil wore.


End file.
